


Good Times

by Kalloway



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Canon-typical Alcohol Consumption, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kurz wakes up.





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'the cold hard ground'

Kurz opened his eyes and groaned. His head was killing him. Everything was still kind of spinning. And he was in most of his uniform with a ratty old blanket thrown over him, but otherwise sprawled on the cold hard ground. Oh, he'd apparently done something, aside from just getting drunk enough not to know better. It had to have been impressive. 

Hopefully someone would be able to fill him in, because he didn't remember a thing after Mao had started handing him shots of whatever she'd been drinking... 

Even though it hurt, Kurz smiled. Hopefully it'd been worth it.


End file.
